


I am hetero.. I think?

by BxBLover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bisexuality, First Kiss, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BxBLover/pseuds/BxBLover
Summary: I am straight! I believe?Miguel never doubted his sexuality, he was never attracted by anything that was not a pair of voluptuous, perfect, white, round boobs.Yes they are beautiful, works of art. .. What do we talk about? Oh yes, never. His manhood intact.So when at a party, drunk, happy and completely sure of his orientation, they ask him as a challenge, to steal a kiss from the nerd in the living room (whom, by the way, he now understood because they had invited a JOKE!), He answered with a clear:- Look how I make his knees tremble.His life was not the same again





	I am hetero.. I think?

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language. bye

The music vibrated the walls, the glasses and every part of his body.

He jumped, shouted, laughed without meaning in the darkness of the place, felt completely happy, overflowed with energy and could not stop, even though he had not taken a seat for 4 hours at any time.

The semester was over and he was free for a great and beautiful 3 weeks (4 in fact, his university is not as efficient, but all pretend dementia about it). And it was time to celebrate.

The sweat had stuck the clothes to his body - which in itself did not leave much to the imagination - I felt my best friend scrub her ass to mine, had the fortunate to deserve my attention before doing the respective against my crotch, and other young girls around him, some paired with his friends, some looking for his chance.

Finally when in a change of style of music they put the fashion trap, I take the hand of Katherine? Karina? Karlina? and guided her to the kitchen of the house, between kisses and smiles, barely reaching for the beer tap, laying it on top of it, increasing the tone and heat of the moment.

m

When I tried to put a hand under her skirt, the very offended told me not yet, that later, when we got to know each other better. Seriously? I could not help but laugh out loud, I met her 2 hours ago and I already wanted a commitment. I kept on laughing odiously while I turned around and decided to get out of there.

\- Where are you going? - she asked stunned, and I arched an eyebrow over my shoulder without stopping to walk - come back here stupid!

I just showed her the middle finger while I went aimlessly among the people.

I run into someone who if I do not take it for the shirt, falls back, when one of the lights went through his face, I could know who he was. The nerd of the Nerdland nerd. Jorge, who with his immense amber eyes looked at me between scared and petrified. The mouth closed and opened like a fish without saying anything.

\- Buu - intone like a ghost, and he, like a rat, run lost among the masses. I smiled amused, Who the fuck had invited him and why the fuck had he come? Do not take long to forget it.

I found my friends around a table in the courtyard with a bottle in the center, and I could not help but roll my eyes - Is seriously? Are you 15 years old? - I said, even though I brought my own chair to integrate myself - if you want to kiss someone, stick it and do not look for this poor excuse.  
Everyone ignored me and kept laughing, waiting for the bottle to stop.

stop it between Rafael (who gave the penance) and Marcel, Rafael smiled seeing the whole group and I challenge him to what he least expected: I challenge you to pull down the zipper of my pants with your teeth and give it a kiss at the end.

The women began to cheer, while José Daniel and I looked at each other with our eyes as a plate. Rafael was sometimes strange.

Marcel had his eyes in the same way and with his mouth closing and open.

Like any answer Rafael - Rafa- just dragged back his chair and opened his legs to give him space, which did nothing but excite the girls.

A strange twinge accentuated below my navel at the gesture and I took a deep breath. Funny, I did not feel so drunk as to throw up

Marcel hesitant way to be between his legs, The smile of rafa was widening more and more and when Marcel finally approached his head to his crotch sighing throwing his head back, moaning falsely.

I moved uncomfortably in my seat, but I could not stop looking at them. There was something ... dirty? in the situation. I did not entertain that thought much, if the girls like crazy smile and recorded them saying it was sexy, because I could not joke too. Marcel did his thing slowly and at the moment of the kiss, Rafael moaned loudly as having reached the climax.

Marcel, astonished, stopped and punched him. With his cheeks flushed. Rafael just laughed reckless.

The joke served so that all the challenges had the same tone, boy with boy, girl with girl, which kept me in a total nervousness, and buzzing under the skin that I did not know if it was emotion, adrenaline or fear. Although after 20 min, I thought it would never touch me. I was wrong.

Let's see with whom we put you to experience my friend - said Alejandro at the other end of the table. I swallow dry. He looked at all the men at the table in the eyes, and without being convinced he looked around. To his right something called his attention and I saw him bring his right hand to his chin in a thoughtful gesture. I did not know who he could have chosen because a lot of our classmates danced, talked and sang.

In one of the farthest corners was Jorge, sitting on one of the furniture, you could see how out of place he was. Marion by his side, kept an arm around his shoulders (she seemed to have him imprisoned) while talking animatedly with one of her friends.

Those two did not match at all, She was tall, white milk, with silky blond hair. A character of the thousand demons and sharp  
tongue, few messed with her and her protégé: Jorge, short, came to her breasts (with which she choked him when they hugged him) dark, and curly hairs that were controlled by creams or gelatin. Shy and quiet. It used to be the shadow of the first one.

I do not know how long I looked at him from my seat but his eyes met mine, his eyes opened caricaturally making me laugh.

It seems that we have already found an option - Alejandro said, returning my attention to the table, surprising me. - I challenge you to steal a kiss from Jorge, which lasts at least 15 seconds, do not cheat. We will count them out loud from here - he said, with a macabre smile.

I felt the heart beat against my ribs, and my hands began to sweat. On the outside I feigned total indifference and I got up. - With a sarcastic smile, answer: Look how I make his knees tremble.

I did not know what I was going to do or how I was supposed to steal a kiss from a boy - a boy! But do not stop walking to where you were. If their eyes opened more they were going to leave the basins, the road seemed not to finish, I felt like thousands of the eyes of my friends nailed to my back.

I was going to steal it and now, with a cut like removing a bandit, breathe, we inhale - exhale. You are a male and a kiss no more, you will not take it away. Arrive at his feet and enter automatic mode.

I could only think that I had a challenge, and it was just that.

I knelt down and we faced each other at the same height. I took his face in my hands, with my fingers on his cheeks, I felt them hot. In detail, notice his pretty lips to be a boy. Send everything to the devil and approach me.

Rojas, what the hell? - It was the last thing I heard from Marion, before kissing him. Hot, humid, with a slight touch of beer. A sound in the back of his throat and his response. The nerd knows how to kiss and I closed my eyes concentrating on feeling.

my God I do not want to stop. A hand on his waist and I cinched him next to me. the heat caught me and I did not want to let go.

With the other hand I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt so he would not move away, when I felt him lean back.

But it was not Jorge who did it, I felt two big hands grab me by the shoulders and pull me back - marion's boyfriend's gorilla - and when I opened my eyes again, I was not fast enough to avoid punching my nose that It made me fall on my ass.

Get away from my brother, imbecile - furious cry, taking Jorge by the hand dragging him among the people at the door.

Letting be dragged behind her, seeing me.

Between the hustle, the pain and the adrenaline a smile settled on my face, and my heart echoed when he also smiled at me.

The door of the house interposed between us.

The smile fell from my face. What the fuck happened to me? fuck that, I am hetero! ... I think?

What the hell, did I have to verify it now, right?


End file.
